Mobile electronic devices are becoming more and more ubiquitous because they help users manage their busy schedules and communicate with the world, as well as provide users with entertainment. For example, portable computers, such as notebook or laptop computers, personal data assistants (PDAs) and mobile telephones are becoming necessities for many. Notebook or laptop computers are very popular because they are extremely lightweight personal computers that can easily fit in a briefcase for the mobile businessperson. A PDA is a handheld mobile device that allows users to access information, keep track of their busy schedules, and communicate with others. A typical PDA can function as a mobile or cellular phone, fax sender, and personal organizer. Furthermore, many PDAs are capable of wireless connectivity and executing any number of software applications. It is very important for today's mobile professional to be able to access information from anywhere in the world. Similar to the portable computer, PDAs are very popular because they are designed to be highly portable. Some mobile electronic devices have entertainment functions and include MP3 players, such as the Apple iPod™ and handheld game consoles such as the Nintendo Gameboy™ line of products or Sony PlayStation Portable™.
A common feature of portable devices, such as a PDA, is the ability for the mobile device to communicate with another electronic device, such as a desktop computer, laptop or another PDA, for the purposes of synchronizing various data. Typically, the PDA is coupled to communicate with the desktop computer, either wirelessly or through a serial port. When instruction from a user to synchronizing the devices is received, data such as contacts, e-mail, calendar items, memo items are synchronized by replacing old data with newer data. There are numerous computer software designed to synch two electronic devices and ensure that the newer data is retained and not overwritten by older data.
Synching two electronic devices is typically limited only to the data elements described above. As a result, if a user decides to leave a first device, such as a desktop, while running a particular application and desires to continue working from a second device such as a PDA, that user will typically start the application from the PDA and start over again. For example, if the user is browsing the World Wide Web and wishes to continue browsing on a PDA, the user would start the browser on the PDA and enter the URL and start over.
Methods for providing improved functionality between multiple devices is desired.